Pequeña gran diferencia
by Jouja
Summary: "¿Por qué lloras?", le preguntó. Elizabeth le respondió, porque no tenía otra opción. Marianne volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez en extrañeza, y dijo lo que hizo quererla para siempre, a pesar de todo.


Tengo examen mañana. ¿Por qué se me da por poner fics cuando tengo exámenes al día siguiente?

Este coso anda mosqueándose de hace tiempo. Ojalá pueda continuarlo. Tan sólo por el hecho que necesito más nyofruk.

Esto coso también anda falto de beteo. Si ven calamidades, háganlas saber.

Estaba tentada en poner el título en francés, pero no recuerdo cómo se escribía diferencia, plop.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

El señor Rómulo compró el terreno adyacente al condominio para expandirlo. Una vez que construyó nuevos edificios, construyó bizarras conexiones entre ellos, los nuevos y los antiguos, así que si mirabas desde abajo, parecían rejas deformes. Una extrañeza arquitectónica, que sin embargo, algo encantador tenía.

Una de las conexiones se hizo entre el edificio donde Elizabeth vivía y uno nuevo, justo en su piso. La construcción hizo tal ruido, que incluso sus hermanos, fans del bullicio, clamaban por un poco de silencio.

Eso fue, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el sonido de los taladros opacaban los propios gritos de Elizabeth, reclamando que la dejaran en paz.

"No te escuchamos", respondían, mientras jugaban a quien podía sentarse sobre su espalda durante más tiempo. Elizabeth comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca de su padre, leyendo los libros con ilustraciones que podía alcanzar.

Un día hubo un apagón. La lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y un rayo le dio a un poste de luz. Los cuatro pegaron un grito, luego los tres varones negaron haber gritado, luego comenzaron a fastidiarla por haber gritado. "¡Llorona, llorona! ¡Llorona como una niña!". Elizabeth no podía ver bien porque sus hermanos se agarraron rápidamente las linternas, por lo que escapar de ellos se le hacía mucho más difícil que de costumbre.

En desesperación, y asustada por la oscuridad, corrió hacia la puerta principal del apartamento y salió.

Y así conoció a Marianne.

* * *

Elizabeth corría por el pasillo, aún más asustada porque no había nadie en él. Un trueno estremeció el cielo, y se cubrió la boca para no gritar, pero le saltaron las lágrimas. Con la visión borrosa, no vio a Marianne en medio del pasillo hasta estrellarse contra ella.

– Ten cuidado, _niña_ – le reprochó una Marianne de 7 años, con la severidad de un adulto. Elizabeth alzó la mirada hacia ella y la molestia en su cara se desvaneció. – ¿Por qué lloras?

Elizabeth le dijo, porque no tenía otra opción.

Marianne volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez en extrañeza, y dijo lo que hizo quererla para siempre, a pesar de todo.

– Golpéalos, entonces. ¿Por qué te dejas?

* * *

Marianne vivía con su madre en el edificio de al lado. Ese día había cruzado una de las conexiones porque estaba sola, aburrida, y tenía una linterna. No había más niñas en los pisos de ambas, y los vestidos de las muñecas de Elizabeth tenían muchos rasgones (cortesía de sus hermanos), así que Marianne comenzó a cruzar la conexión todos los días. Le enseñó a tejer y coser con agujas grandes que no pinchaban y luego con las que sí. Leían libros y le explicaba las palabras que no conocía aún. Cuando uno de sus hermanos comentó algo en las líneas de "las niñas no saben jugar fútbol", escondió la pelota que Elizabeth le rompió en venganza y pidió a su mamá una nueva, extremadamente rosa, para ellas solas.

Solían pelear bastante también. Marianne la hacía exasperar infinitamente cuando no podía hacer lo mismo que ella (dos años y medio de diferencia es bastante), o cuando venía con un nuevo vestido o un nuevo peinado y sus comentarios de "soy más bonita que tú". El lado positivo es agarró práctica discutiendo y peleando, de modo que sus hermanos dejaron de fastidiarla (tanto).

Pero se reconciliaban rápido. Marianne la llevaba a comprar ropa (su padre estaba muy aliviado de confiarle esta tarea a Marianne y su madre) y practicaba peinados en ella.

– Amo tu cabello. – Marianne practicaba sus trenzas con una de sus colas – No es tan bonito como el mío, pero es largo.

– Tu cabello es horrible.

– Mi cabello es de princesa. – respondió sin mayor problema – No te cortes el tuyo, para que seas como Raiponce.

–¿Reh-qué? ¡No hables en francés! – Elizabeth no le gustaba no entender lo que decía.

– Raiponce. Rapunzel. Así tu príncipe podría subir por tu cabello.

– Eso es imposible.

– Calla, _niñita_. Por tu edad, debes pensar que es posible, aún. No creas que no te he visto poniendo crema de leche cerca a tu puerta, por la maceta del pasillo.

– No sé de qué hablas – Elizabeth se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza y de cólera – Y no soy una niñita.

– Oui, lo eres – Marianne canturreó tranquilamente, tirando de un mechón de pelo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, ignorando el ¡hey! de Elizabeth – Tu es ma petite.

* * *

Dos años y medio de diferencia es bastante. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de esto cuando Marianne entró a secundaria y comenzó a pasar más tiempo con chicos y chicas de su edad. El pabellón de secundaria estaba lejos del suyo, pero aun así llegaban los rumores de sus palomilladas con unos tales Gilbert y Antonio.

– No les agrado mucho a las chicas. Ellas tampoco me agradan mucho.

– ¿Y yo qué soy?

– Una enana – Marianne de casi trece años esbozó una mueca burlona. Elizabeth le dio un golpe en el brazo.

– Por eso no les caes bien.

– Nah, no me importa, son conneries. Hay un par que les caigo mal simplemente porque me vino la regla primero que a ellas.

– ¿La qué?

Marianne arqueó una (depilada) ceja, confundida, y luego sonrió brillantemente. Cuando trajo un cerro de galletas que había horneado y la tetera del té, Elizabeth supo que la charla no podía ser buena.

* * *

No fue hasta que Elizabeth entró a la secundaria, que entendió la verdadera razón por la que muchas chicas no querían a Marianne. Era una de las chicas más bonitas y era la enamorada de uno de los chicos más atractivos (Antonio). Sabía hablar francés y no le importaba decir frases en ese idioma para complacer a los varones, que tenían las hormonas a flor de piel (aunque Elizabeth estaba casi segura que los estaba mandando a la mierda). Usaba polos blancos y sostenes de colores oscuros cuando hacían deporte. No se intimidaba ante los chistes subidos de tono y hacía los suyos.

Elizabeth la defendía, por supuesto, pero dos años y medio eran bastante distancia y poco a poco, comenzó a escuchar más a los chismes que a las historias de Marianne.

* * *

– No me interesa saber qué rayos te ha hecho Antonio, Marianne.

– Eres mi amiga, debes escuchar hasta el más asqueroso detalle.

– Repito, no me interesa saber qué rayos te ha hecho Antonio.

– Pero _mira_ – Y jaló del cuello de su polo para mostrarle un chupetón, justo donde comenzaba su busto.

– ¿Por qué te dejas hacer eso?

– Porque quiero – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Inténtalo, cuando estés de enamorada.

– No, gracias. – Una marca rojiza sobre su blanca piel, que luego se volvería purpúrea como los moretones que solía hacerse de chiquita, cuando jugaban con espadas de madera.

 _La diferencia es que fui yo quien te hizo esas marcas_ , pensó, no un estúpido roba-amigas que se refería a ella como "tu amiga, la monstrua de las dos coletas".

Ese fue un pensamiento peligroso, pero no se dio cuenta hasta después.

* * *

Elizabeth y Marianne habían discutido miles de veces, incluso llegando a los golpes. Pero nunca se habían herido seriamente, física y figurativamente hablando.

Elizabeth tuvo que parpadear varias veces para desaparecer las estrellas frente a sus ojos. El pómulo le dolía horriblemente y estaba segura de que se le había torcido el tobillo. Apoyarse con el codo para incorporarse un poco fue mala idea, porque se resbaló con la sangre que brotaba del corte que se hizo para tratar de paliar la caída.

Parpadeando unas veces más mientras se sentaba con dificultad, logró enfocar su mirada en Marianne, parada frente a ella, furiosa como nunca la había visto.

– ¿Tú también? ¿ _Tú_ también?

Elizabeth también estaba furiosa, por lo que decidió ignorar el dolor en la voz de Marianne, y soltar una falsa risa.

– Es cierto, entonces. Que estás con los dos.

– ¡Ellos son mis amigos!

– Estabas besándote con Gilbert en la fiesta de Feliciano, y supuestamente estás con Antonio.

– Con Antonio terminé hace tiempo. Gilbert me pidió que le ayudara a dar celos a alguien. ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones?

– Y todos los otros chicos, ¿también fue por "amistad"? – Elizabeth hizo comillas en el aire.

– No. Fue porque _me dio la gana_. Y si me vas a empezar a llamarme perra como todos, pues te diré que el preferir las habladurías de un montón de idiotas a tu amiga de ocho años, te hace una verdadera perra, además de una imbécil.

Y así comenzó lo que todos (esos que Marianne llamó idiotas) llamarían "la guerra fría de los 100 días".

(En verdad eran un montón de idiotas, porque ni contar sabían. Fueron 116)

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, qué rayos con esa referencia tan mala. Vao a ver si a la final lo modifico.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
